Start living again
by hanna15
Summary: Hanna era una joven que murió sin haber tenido amigos y sin haberse enamorado. Su muerte no estaba entre los planes de Dios, por lo que le da una oportunidad de renacer en un cuerpo ya preparado.¿Podrá Hanna aprovechar esta oportunidad?¿Lo logrará en el plazo de un año?¿o se perderá en el vértice de sus emociones olvidando su verdadera misión?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

_"La vida es una mierda"_

_"Las personas te ignoran y hacen de cuenta que tu no existes"_

_"Tu familia no te presta atención" _

_"¿Amistad? ¿Qué se supone que eso es? Tengo casi dieciséis años y jamás he tenido un amigo"_

_"Ni hablar del amor, ¿cómo alguien me va a amar si ni sabe que existo"_

"_No se por qué sigo viva, no hay razón alguna para mi presencia"_

_**-Creo haber pensado todo eso, momentos antes de haberme quedado en blanco, la verdad ya casi no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió aquella vez. Tampoco creo que sea de importancia recordarlo o no. Ya que estoy muerta.- **_pensó con melancolía Hanna Lupher, creyendo estar soñando.

-_Hija, no seas tan dura contigo misma. Estas muerta, eso es obvio, pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte_.- Hanna escuchó aquella voz y un sentimiento de paz y sorpresa la invadió.

_-¡¿Quién diablos eres tu!?_- espetó rápidamente mirando en todas direcciones para demostrar que no andaba con la guardia baja.

_-¡Por mi! ¿qué te ha hecho pensar que puedes nombrar a ese sujeto justamente en un lugar como este?_- replicó sorprendida y ¿dolida talvez? la voz que le hablaba.

Casi asumiendo de quien se trataba Hanna asustada respondió -_Oh por Dios, ¡¿enserio estoy muerta?!_

_-Jovencita, pensé que ya lo sabias, disculpa el que haya sido tan directo con tu situación, pero ¿que no es eso lo que estabas tu justamente pensando?- _comentó Dios en un tono inescrutable.

-_No puedo creerlo, esto debe ser un sueño. Debo despertar y prepararme para otro día de sufrimiento._- luego de una risa vacía, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos... o eso creía, pues no había rastro alguno de su llanto.

Hanna dirigió sus manos a sus mejillas para comprobar que nada sucedía y así con frustración e impotencia preguntó rápidamente:-_¿cómo paso? ¿puedo verlo? ¿mi familia lo sabe?_

-_Hanna, del accidente hacen ya dos meses. Lamento que tu conciencia no haya despertado antes, pero si quieres ver como fue, sólo te pido que no te enojes o te entristezcas_.- al pronunciar esto, pudo ver ella proyectado el "video" de su muerte.

La verdad no fue nada doloroso ni interesante, no hubo sangre, ni gritos, apenas si la vino a buscar una ambulancia y todo gracias a una vecina que andaba por el solitario suburbio a esas horas de la siesta. La razón de su muerte: pisar excremento, resbalar y caer golpeado la cabeza."_Una muerte patética y sin sentido_" murmuró con los dientes apretados con mucha ira.

No solo había tenido que soportar en vida el ser ignorada, sino que también debía aguantar el haber muerto por pisar una mendiga caca de perro. Eso era mala suerte, muy mala.

_-Dios... ¿tu acaso me odiabas o algo? Es que la verdad siento que has sido muy injusto conmigo.-_ dijo de manera irónica_.- ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso de matarme de aquella manera?!¡Eres tan cruel!-_ comenzó a agitar sus manos a cualquier dirección con la intención de golpear a su interlocutor.

-_Oye, tranquila, déjame explicarte realmente. Además no puedes golpearme, verme o tocarme, ya que me encuentro en un plano existencial distinto del tuyo_.- dijo sonando divertido por la situación_.- Yo no te mate, yo adoro mi creación. La muerte que sufriste no fue planeada, la verdad es que tu ibas a vivir hasta los 62 años, luego de que te realizaran una operación al corazón, y esta resultara mal. No vi venir lo ocurrido hace dos meses, y la verdad me disculpo. Pero el hecho de que no te hayas relacionado ni abierto con nadie, es culpa tuya._- dijo dejando boquiabierta y llena de interrogantes a Hanna. Continuó hablando_.- Me he estado reuniendo con el concejo de arcángeles y serafines y justo cuando deseábamos poner en marcha un nuevo proyecto, tu llegas a las puertas del Edén. Debe ser la divina providencia_.- esto ultimo lo dijo casi riendo de su propio chiste.

-_Muy gracioso_- dijo sarcásticamente_-¡¿PERO A MI QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU Y TU CONSEJO HAGAN SI NO LOGRARON EVITAR MI MUERTE?!- _estuviera viva o muerta siempre iba a tener el mismo carácter, y en estos momentos, estaba enfadadísima con Dios.

-_Puedes gritar si eso es lo que deseas, pero primero escucha claramente lo que tengo para ofrecerte y luego te quejas_- dijo determinado_.- pensamos recompensarte, enviando nuevamente tu alma a la tierra, pero para que ocupe otro cuerpo distinto, de tu misma edad. Básicamente como reencarnar, pero sin la necesidad de volver a nacer y con todos tus recuerdos sobre tu vida pasada. ¿Comprendes mi punto?_

_- Lo-lo-lo-lo entiendo.- _tartamudeó debido a la serie de sentimientos que tenía en aquel momento.

-_Pero te aviso que hay una serie de requisitos en el contrato que deberás cumplir_- _'un contrato'_ escuchó que ella murmuraba.- _claro que lo habrá, así no te quejas de nada más. ¿Ves aquel papel dorado al costado de tus pies?_- señaló una especie de lámina de oro, que en realidad era papel, con una serie de frases escritas y junto a el, una pluma larga e inmaculada de blanco.

Éste decía:

_**En vista de lo sucedido anteriormente, yo... acepto los términos**_

_**Y condiciones del siguiente contrato:**_

_**1-Se prohíbe el contacto con las personas que se relacionaron en la **_

_**Vida pasada con el beneficiario.**_

_**2- El beneficiario deberá asistir a misa los días sábado y rezar a diario.**_

_**3-... deberá aprender a expresar emociones adecuadamente y**_

_**Sentir todo lo que no sintió en su vida pasada, integrándose en un grupo**_

_**Social. **_

_**4-El plazo para lograrlo es de un año, si el beneficiario no cumple con **_

_**Estas pautas, será retirado del cuerpo y volverá a este espacio.**_

_**...**_

_**Firma**_

-_Debes completar con tu nombre en la línea de puntos, y firmar debajo.-_ aclaró Dios a Hanna, que en estos momentos se encontraba boquiabierta sin poder creer lo que decía aquél contrato.

Hanna sacudió la cabeza como saliendo de sus pensamientos y finalmente dijo:- _¿Eso quiere decir que voy a poder volver a estar viva? ¿que incluso tendré la oportunidad de tener amigos y enamorarme?-_ pronunció todo esto con apenas un hilo de voz, se notaba que estaba feliz.

-_Por supuesto que volverás a estar viva ¿qué acaso no sabes leer? Pero hacer amigos o enamorarte dependerá de ti, en eso no recibirás ayuda divina. Lo único que podemos ofrecerte de aquí, es que un guía te acompañe. Cuando ya despiertes nuevamente en el mundo humano, el te acompañara por un tiempo, y cuando tengas alguna duda, el ira a verte, siempre y cuando estés dentro de los términos del contrato.-_ aclaro de forma rápida.

_-Comprendo, comprendo.¿Quién será mi guía?¿puedo conocerle ahora?-_ pregunto con un ligero tono de curiosidad y desconfianza.

- _No tienes de que preocuparte, Athel te acompañara. Cuando estés en la tierra recién podrás conocerlo, pero por ahora sólo confía en mi palabra. Además el también fue alguien que vivió como hombre en el mundo. Lo hemos elegido como guía hace muy poco, es un principiante, pero espero que se lleven bien._- concluyó de manera misteriosa.

Dicho esto, Hanna cerró sus ojos y sintió como si flotase en un mar de agua tibia. Los recuerdo de su vida pasada la invadieron y a pesar de no haber sido feliz, se despidió con nostalgia de ellos. Recordaba el rostro de sus padres y hermana, de algún que otro compañero de clases. Esperaba que esta 'verdadera' nueva vida, le trajera mucha felicidad y buenos recuerdos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora**: Hola a todos! Como se habrán dado cuenta, el capítulo anterior era bastante corto. La verdad es que es como un especie de prólogo, pero se me haría un desorden con los capítulos si lo cambio, lo dejaré así por el momento.

Ojala les guste el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Saludos.

**Capitulo II**

-_Despiértate rápido niña, no estoy de humor._- Hanna comenzaba a abrir los ojos, de manera lenta y muy pausada, lo que causaba la impaciencia de quien le estaba hablando.

Apenas si veía algo, todavía estaba segada por la fuerte y clara luz del sol, pero esto era lo que provocaba una visión más irreal y hermosa del aspecto de su acompañante.

_-Por Dios, creo que estoy muerta y veo un ángel.-_ murmuró frotando sus ojos. Escuchando aquello, el joven le dijo de forma muy grosera_:- No seas idiota. Mira que confundir un muerto con un ángel, que va. Dios debe estar probando mi paciencia al enviarme a ayudar a esta mocosa.- _

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hanna espabiló completamente, y logró ver con mayor claridad a quien estaba a su lado.

Era una verdadera visión celestial. Un hombre que no aparentaba ser mayor de veinte años, alto y con un cuerpo atlético, poseía unos pómulos afilados, cabello rubio y unos brillantes ojos color del fuego, que en esos momentos brillaban de manera extraña.

-_¡¿Qué tanto me miras!?¡Muévete de una vez que tenemos cosas que hacer!_- exclamó con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, apenado por la mirada fija de ella.

Hanna no se había dado cuenta que lo había estado mirando tan embelesada hasta que reaccionó y procesó las palabras dichas con anterioridad por él e instantáneamente saltó a la defensiva._- ¡¿Pero y tu quien te crees imbécil, acaso no te enseñaron modales!?¡¿Vienes del infierno o qué!_?- respondió de un grito.

-_¡No me grites que soy tu guía, niña estúpida!-_ dijo Athel, ya cansado de la situación, pero sin disminuir su tono de voz.

_-¡Seas quien seas me debes respetar!_- Hanna iba a patearlo, pero al levantar su pierna, se quedo mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

_-¡Dios mió estoy desnuda!¡Y tú me estuviste viendo todo este tiempo! ¡Pervertido!_- incluso Dios debió haber escuchado la bofetada que Hanna le propinó a Athel.

Athel tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y se sobaba la mejilla con la mano izquierda. Cuando finalmente volvió a la realidad, frunció el ceño de repente y le respondió cabreado.- _Mira que de verdad eres idiota ¡tienes ropa puesta, fíjate!- _Athel tenia razón, aunque ella tuviese las piernas descubiertas no significaba que estuviese desnuda, llevaba puesto un short blanco y una camisa de tirantes. Al percatarse de esto Hanna enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

'_Perfecto, primer día de vuelta en el mundo humano y ya golpeo a mi guía' _pensó avergonzadísima.

Escuchó un suspiro fuerte y lo miró de reojo. Todavía tenía su entrecejo fruncido, pero su mirada se había vuelto menos dura. Su perfil era de verdad hermoso.

-_No te quedes ahí parada. Discúlpate_.- dijo de forma altanera.

Ella sabia que tenía que disculparse por su error, pero la forma en que la trataba solo hacía que pensara en abofetearlo nuevamente. Levantó su cabeza y con su mirada transmitió todo el odio que creía poseer, ambos se miraron enojados. Los dos

iban a comenzar una guerra verbal, cuando el estómago de Hanna gruñó.

Athel levantó una ceja y la miró con desdén.- _Recuerda que yo soy tu guía aquí, lo que quiere decir que yo te diré donde vivirás, lo que comerás y estudiarás.-_

Apretando lo dientes y con la cabeza gacha, Hanna masculló un casi inaudible _'lo siento', _ que bastó para que el otro aflojara la expresión en su rostro.

-_Con eso basta por ahora. Vamos a prisa que debo mostrarte donde vivirás. ¿Alguna duda?_- preguntó sonando más amable de lo que parecía minutos antes. Su voz era suave, pero grave, como el sonido del agua tocando las rocas.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando afuera sus extraños pensamientos y como olvidando su pelea anterior ablandó su tono de voz y preguntó:- _¿Dónde estamos ahora?- _Estaban en un callejón situado entre dos edificios, que por suerte dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Pero la verdad que no entendía que hacían ahí.

-_Estamos detrás de lo que será tu nueva escuela_.- dijo con una sonrisa. _'Vaya, si sonríe de verdad parece un ángel'_ '_Diablos, deja de pensar en eso'_

_-_¿_Mi nueva escuela? ¿Cómo se llama?_- preguntó con curiosidad.

_-Desde mañana asistirás a Millenium High School. Agradece que vivirás en un apartamento cerca. Yo se lo recomendé a Dios.-_ dijo mostrándose orgulloso de sí mismo. Aunque Hanna no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que clase de lugar era ese, pero si Dios la había trasferido ahí, no debía de ser un lugar donde practicaran el bullying.

-_Vamos a tu apartamento. No olvides tu dirección, vivirás al lado del Terrace Capital de New York. Es un lugar muy amplio. Está en la 65 de la calle Brodway.- _Para ella esto era chino básico, pues no entendía nada. Ella había nacido en Texas y ahora iba a comenzar a vivir en New York, asistiría a una escuela neoyorquina y viviría en uno de esos extraños edificios al lado de una compañía extraña. Esto de verdad era un gran cambio.

_-¿Tu vivirás conmigo?- _dijo en voz baja sonando un poco tímida, pero Athel la escucho claramente.

-_No, no viviré contigo. Yo trabajaré como maestro en tu instituto, por lo que no sería bien visto que viviésemos juntos Han.- '¿él me llamo Han?' _pensó extrañada. Luego, al caminar por la calle Broad, ella pudo ver lo enorme que era su nuevo colegio.

_-¡Wow, esto es de verdad increíble!_- comentó entusiasmada mientras miraba la fachada de la institución_.- No sabia que esta fuera una escuela de arte. Me sorprende, en mi vida pasada no tenía ningún talento artístico, ni siquiera era buena en deportes.-_ no se recordaba a sí misma realizando alguna actividad que no fuera estudiar o realizar sus deberes.

- _Sigamos caminando así llegamos rápido a tu apartamento. Tengo cosas que hacer luego de enseñártelo.-_ dijo Athel.

-¿_Qué se supone que un guía, o más bien __**un muerto**__, deba hacer en la tierra_?- preguntó Hanna observándolo de manera suspicaz.

-_Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, niña __**alone.- **_contestó cortando rápidamente el tema.

...

Al llegar a su apartamento Hanna no pudo hacer más que correr de acá para allá. Dios no se andaba con pequeñeces, puesto que el lugar era increíblemente espacioso, lleno de ventanales que iluminaban las blancas paredes de un suave color rojizo debido a la puesta de sol.

_-¡Esto es lo mejor que me paso en la vida!-_ exclamó agitada mientras saltaba sobre los cojines de su nueva cama.

_-Recuerda que tu vida recién comienza y no debes olvidar para que has venido de nuevo aquí._- habló Athel con una mirada un poco severa en su rostro, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- _Si, si, claro, cállate y ve a cumplir con tus asuntos guía-muerto-misterioso.-_ contestó no dándole importancia a sus palabras.

-_Tsk... recuerda no divertirte demasiado, a ver si mueres de nuevo sin haber hablado con alguien vivo.-_ luego de este último comentario, Hanna que había estado de espaldas en todo momento, dejó de sentir su presencia.

En frente a su cama, había un espejo, al ver su reflejo quedo sorprendida. ¡Era muy bonita!

Tenía el cabello negro lacio y este le llegaba a la cintura. Su tez era rosada y de ella resaltaban dos ojos color jade que brillaban con vitalidad rebosante.

Miraba su reflejo y no podía creerlo. Piernas delgadas, cintura pequeña y su busto_...-¡¿Y mi busto?_!- preguntó mirando al techo. No era precisamente un pecho grande, era bastante pequeño, pero eso era lo de menos.

-_Creo que ni en diez vidas lograré que Dios me regale un busto decente_.- dijo haciendo un mohín_.- Estoy muriendo de hambre, espero que haya algo para comer, hace dos mese que no como.-_ Rió suavemente y comenzó a caminar en círculos de manera nerviosa.

Tenía una sensación extraña que no se iba, debían ser los nervios y el miedo a lo que vendría.

Se acercó al minibar de la cocina y encontró un gran pedazo de tarta. Olía increíble. Su hambre era tan grande que se la comió fría y en tres bocados.

Luego de esto, el sueño se apoderó de ella y quedó completamente dormida sobre los sillones del living.

...

-_Levántate, ya es hora. Si no abres los ojos llegarás tarde.-_ La voz de Athel sonaba muy distante. Hanna sintió que algo la sacudía por los hombros e inmediatamente abrió los ojos asustada

-Oye_, no me veas así, vístete rápido que llegaremos tarde._- dijo mostrándole una falda gris con una camisa blanca.

Hanna tomó estas prendas entre sus manos y lo miró aún con los ojos entrecerrados, no podía ni levantarse del cansancio que sentía.

_-¿Qué tanto lo miras? No creo que muerda. Póntelo y ve a la cocina así desayunas_.- le dijo mirando aun su expresión de dormida.

_-¿Tu me acompañaras en mi primer día?-_ preguntó bostezando

-_Vaya niña despistada resultaste ser. Te he dicho que yo seré maestro en tu escuela, ¿acaso nunca me vas a escuchar?- _la observó durante un rato, hasta que se levantó del lado de la cama y se fue de su habitación.

_-Este sujeto es extraño_-murmuró mientras se colocaba la ajustada falda de su uniforme, sobre su camisa. Se colocó la corbata y los zapatos, luego de esto, al llegar a la cocina encontró una nota que decía:

'_**Tuve que salir primero, recuerda que no es bueno**_

_**que nos vean juntos. Desayuna tranquilamente.**_

_**Debes estar allí a las 7:45. no llegues tarde. Tu salón**_

_**Es el 1-b.'**_

Su caligrafía era perfecta, no podía negarlo.

Tomó un poco del café que él le había preparado y al ver que el reloj marcaba las 7:37 dejó sobre la mesa la mitad de un croissant. Recogió su saco negro y cerro la puerta del apartamento con llave.

Camino en línea recta por la calle Broadway, dobló a su derecha pasando el **'Café Bravo' **y camino dos cuadras hasta la calle Broad, pasando Beaver St. se encontraba su escuela.

Las piernas le temblaban por los nervios, ya se encontraba frente al edificio sin animarse a entrar o siquiera moverse. De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la arrojó al suelo. Escuchó una voz femenina que se lamentaba despacio, al parecer una joven la había llevado puesta mientras hablaba por teléfono. Está se encontraba sentada recogiendo su celular.

-_Disculpa, no te vi, venía enviando un mensaje_.- Hanna la miró sorprendida, ¡era una joven bellísima! Tenía el cabello castaño claro, atado en un moño desarreglado, vestía su uniforme de manera mas casual y tenía sus labios apretados haciendo una mueca, _**"¡Que mona!"**_ pensó emocionada.

-_D-d-discúlpame tu a mí, no debí quedarme parada en frente de la puerta._- exclamó avergonzada

La joven sacudió su pollera, luego estiró su mano de manera amigable y con una sonrisa le dijo_:-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Ellaine, voy a primero de instituto. ¿Cómo te llamas tu?-_

_-Y-y-y-y-y-yo me llamo Hanna. E-e-e-el gusto es mío.-_ era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba en forma tan amigable, no podía contener su nerviosismo y comenzó a tartamudear.

_-¡Santo cielo! ¡Mira la hor_a!- exclamó Ellaine llevándose la mano a la boca.- _¡Apresúrate Hany o llegaremos tarde!-_ dijo tomando su mano y arrastrándola por los pasillos de la escuela en una carrera frenética por llegar a tiempo.

-_No pueden correr en los pasillos de la institución_.- dijo al rato una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

_-¡Santo cielo! Profesor Crimm, ¿qué hace tan temprano aquí? Por lo general usted suele venir al mediodía para clases de dibujo.-_ Hanna volteó y quedó realmente sorprendida al encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que a Athel, vestido con traje y con sus cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás sujetos en una coleta.

-_Señorita Hels, ¿acaso yo tengo prohibido llegar a esta hora?-_ dijo mirando desde su altura a ambas estudiantes. Ellaine negó con la cabeza, a lo que éste respondió_:- Hmph... me parece perfecto. Además debo presentar a la nueva estudiante.-_ finalizó mirando a Hanna.

- _¡¿Hany es nueva!?-_ preguntó sorprendida observándola con sus ojos pardos.

-_Etto... si, so-o-oy la nueva je je.-_ dijo rascando su cabeza

-_Al parecer la señorita Lupher y tu ya se conocen.-_ comentó mirando con burla a Han.- _Debemos dar por finalizada la charla. Hels, ingresa al salón tu primero. Tengo algo que hablar con ella antes.- _dijo cortando la conversación.

Ellaine Hels le guiñó el ojo a Hanna y continuó su camino hasta llegar al salón 1-b, el mismo al que asistiría ella.

_-¡¿Cómo puede ser que te conozca si recién llegamos ayer!?_- preguntó en un susurro.

-_He estado enseñando por casi dos meses aquí. Dios me envió mucho antes para ir ablandando el terreno. No te pongas nerviosa, ahora vamos a ir a tu salón así te presentas.- _la tomó de la muñeca y la dejó parada frente a la puerta del salón. El ingresó primero e hizo callar a unos cuantos chicos.

-_Buenos días, jóvenes._- dijo de forma graciosa

-¡_Profesor no se haga el viejo, apenas tiene cuatro años más que nosotros!_- comenzaron a gritar las chicas del salón.

-¡_Exacto! ¡Considere tener una cita con alguna de nosotras!-_ dijeron las chicas del fondo con pequeños grititos.

-_Las políticas de la escuela no me lo permiten y además podría ir preso.- _dijo sonando divertido. _–En fin, hoy vine temprano porque me asignaron la tarea de presentarles una nueva compañera. Por favor pasa.-_ Dijo mirando en dirección a la puerta e hizo señas para que ella entrara.

Hanna ingresó en el curso y se hizo un silencio extenso, Athel tosió como incentivándola a comenzar. Tenía miedo que no le salieran las palabras. Pero tomó una gran bocanada de aire y por fin habló.

-_Mi nombre es Hanna Lupher, tengo 15 años y vivo en New York desde hace dos años. Mis colores favoritos son el verde y el lila y espero que nos llevemos bien. Cuiden de mi a partir de ahora._- al decir esto terminó con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos escuchaba a algunos de sus compañeros murmurar cosas sobre su aspecto o sobre su acento.

'_**Es bonita' 'Mira que lindo cabello' 'Hoy quiero comer fideos' 'Su nariz es pequeña'**_

'_**Un momento... ¡¿Fideos!?¿Quién es el idiota?'**_ pensó descolocada.

-_Tu asiento será a partir de hoy... Hm... Déjame ver... ¡Eso es! ¡Al lado de Mei Feng!_- dijo señalando a una muchacha con los ojos rasgados.

Hanna camino por el pasillo formado por los escritorios y en un momento tropezó con el pie de alguien. No llegó a tocar el suelo debido a que su profesor la sostuvo.

-_Alguien despierte a Anthony y dígale que se siente bien_.- sentenció con mirada feroz.

Anthony era el joven que se sentaba delante de Mei Feng, estaba completamente dormido y estirado sobre su asiento, lo que provocó que Hanna lo llevara puesto.- _y tú fíjate por donde caminas Lupher, no voy a estar siempre para cuidar que no te golpees._

Han asintió rápidamente y se sentó junto a la joven China, esta la miraba fijamente de manera indescifrable

-_Hm... Soy Hanna. Mucho gusto Mei_.- dijo con una sonrisa forzosa, la asiática la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Ésta asintió levemente y giró su torso mirando hacia delante.

'_**¡¿La china me ignoró!?' **_ Pensó enojada.

-¡_Oye! Meichulin no habla españo_l.- dijo la chica de atrás. Tenía el cabello oscuro y grandes ojos marrones adornados con unas largas pestañas, su expresión era muy amable_.- Me llamo Dasy Cafkan, un gusto Hani._

Al parecer a la gente de esa escuela le gustaba ponerle apodos extraños, ¿que su nombre era lo suficientemente corto como para que le agregaran letras al final?

-_Gracias, ¿tu compañera está dormida?_- al lado de Dasy estaba acostada sobre sus brazos una chica cubierta de una cascada de bucles color cobre.

-_Colett siempre duerme, es que se queda haciendo sus trabajos hasta tarde y además va a una academia de danzas. ¿Tus padres viven aquí en New York contigo, donde está tu casa?- _esta chica preguntaba muy rápido y no daba respiro a Hanna.

-_Dasy, no hables tan rápido, mira su expresión, no entiende nada de lo que dices_.- dijo el joven de adelante que resultó ser Anthony. Era un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos negros, alto y delgado, bastante atractivo. Tenía una sonrisa despreocupada y al costado de su mejilla se formaba un hoyuelo cuando hablaba.- _Discúlpame, por mi causa tropezaste.-_

-_No hay cuidado, la culpa fue mía por no mirar. Pero... aquí todos tienen sueño parece.- _dijo Hanna extrañada por la situación.

Cuando el profesor salio del salón, Ellaine se levanto de un golpe de su asiento y se dirigió al de Hanna corriendo con una sonrisa.

_-¡Hanyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_- gritó mientras la abrazaba. Anthony al ver llegar a Hels comenzó a ruborizarse y reír de forma nerviosa_.-Hola Anthy, Colly, Daili y Meimeimei.-_ saludó con alegría a todos los que la rodeaban. Para Hanna era increíble la capacidad que Ellaine poseía para inventar apodos extraños.

La chica que estaba dormida levantó la cabeza, usaba anteojos de marco y negro y tenía una mirada dulce, pero muy somnolienta.- _Por favor Elly, no grites_.- le dijo mirándola en forma de reto.

-_H-h-hels, ¿recuerdas si hay tarea de español?-_ preguntó el único joven del grupo.

_-¿En esta academia enseñan español?-_ preguntó Han con sorpresa.

_-¡Oh, no! Lo que sucede es que Anthy, Colly , Meimeimei y yo vamos juntos a una academia de español cerca de mi casa.-_ respondió rápidamente y con voz chillona Ellaine.- _Si recuerdo bien, no debemos hacer nada, pero si quieres puedo enviarte un mensaje si hay algo._

Por la puerta entró caminando un joven rubio de ojos azules, alto y elegante éste fue en dirección al asiento de Hanna. La miró de pies a cabeza con desprecio y habló:- _¿No sabes que ese es mi asiento, campesina?- _Hanna abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero como siempre, su genio y orgullo pudieron más.

_-¡¿Y tú quien mierda te crees, idiota!?-_ le gritó mientras agarraba el cuello de su camisa. Hanna enojada era imparable.

_-¡No me toques mujer del campo!¡Soy el hijo del director, y basta un chasquido de mis dedos para que te echen, plebeya!_

Hanna se había metido en un gran lío, apenas comenzaron las clases. Si no aparecía Athel, iba a estar en problemas...

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
